


Windy Weather and a Purple Scarf

by Debs1990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chance Meetings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debs1990/pseuds/Debs1990
Summary: A recently dumped Harry Potter takes a walk through the park after a hard day at work. A chance encounter with an old flame occurs.





	

**Windy Weather and a Purple Scarf**

 

.oOo.

Harry Potter grabbed his coat and fastened it tightly. It was a typical October morning and the frigid wind caused the windows at Grimmauld Place to rattle loudly. With a heavy sigh and a quick goodbye to Kreacher, Harry left the warm comfort of his home and Apparated to work.

When he arrived, it soon became apparent that the end of his engagement to Ginny Weasley was still the hottest gossip for his colleagues; they stopped talking when he walked in and greeted him with guilty looks on their faces. Harry managed to conjure up a grim smile before hurrying to his desk, eager to cease being the centre of attention. Unfortunately, Parvati Patil had followed him, seemingly determined to engage in a conversation with him.

"Good morning, Harry."

"Morning, Parvati."

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm as well as can be expected, thank you for asking."

Parvati's eyes twinkled, giving him the impression that she was enjoying this more than she should be. "That's good to hear. I don't know how that Weasley girl has the gall to show her face in public again after what she did. Leaving you for Draco Malfoy of all people, and on the day of your wedding. Shameful."

"I'm just going to get some coffee," Harry blurted out, desperate to escape from her false concern and gossip-hunting. "Do you want anything?"

"No, thank you. I'd better go back to my desk and get some work done. I'm here if you need someone to talk to, Harry," she purred.

"Thanks, Parvati," Harry murmured, not knowing where to look when she walked back to her desk, swaying her hips as she went.

_It's going to be a long day._

.oOo.

Work dragged on slowly for Harry, and he had a strong urge to whoop for joy at the end of the day. Parvati's comments and the reminder of the events that led to his break up with Ginny were still swimming around in his head. Deciding to walk home instead of taking the quicker option of Apparating, he headed to the park with the hope of finding a distraction to take his mind off the mists of his past.

He was a few steps away from leaving the park when a particularly strong gust of wind smacked him in the face, taking his breath away. A nearby shriek brought him back to his senses. He turned his head in the direction of the sound and saw a woman running towards him, chasing a purple scarf. Reacting quickly, Harry reached out and grabbed the runaway item.

"Oh, thank you so much! There's no way I would've caught it if you hadn't of...Harry?"

"Cho?" Harry asked, feeling rather foolish as he knew very well that it was her.

They stared at each other in amazement at this surprise encounter, before Cho regained her composure. "Long time no see. How long has it been now?"

"Nearly five years now, I believe," Harry answered while scratching the back of his head and avoiding her eyes.

Cho smiled warmly and laughed as she tried and failed to make eye contact. "I see you're just as suave and eloquent as I remember," she teased.

"Sorry," he replied, glancing at the scarf that he was still holding on to. "Oh, here you go," he told her.

"Thanks again. Would you like to go for a drink? My treat."

"Er, yes, that would be great, Cho, but you don't have to..."

"I insist," Cho told him firmly. "There's a place not far from here."

Uncertain about the idea of socialising instead of going home and shutting the world out, Harry followed her to their destination silently.

.oOo.

"There you go," Cho chirped cheerfully.

"Thanks," said Harry, envying her bright, sunny attitude and wishing he could borrow some. The change from the miserable girl he'd known in his fifth year was unbelievable. Suddenly, he remembered their disastrous date at Madam Puddifoot's and failed to hold back a laugh.

Cho grinned. "You've lightened up finally. What's so funny?"

"I was thinking about our date during my fifth year."

A blush formed on her cheeks and Cho released a groan. "Oh, Merlin. I've tried to block that out, so thanks a lot for the reminder."

"Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"I'm sorry too. I was hardly fun company back then, and I cried all over you. Very attractive."

"It was understandable after what happened," Harry reassured her nervously before quickly changing the subject. "So, what do you do?"

She glanced gratefully at him. "I'm actually just about to start a new job. Do you remember me telling you about my favourite Quidditch team?"

Harry racked his brain and vaguely recalled her mentioning it. "Tutshill Tornadoes, wasn't it?"

"That's right. Your friend Ron wasn't too impressed. Anyway, you are now looking at their new Seeker."

Harry's mouth dropped open, earning a giggle from Cho. "Wow, that's great, Cho. My job at the ministry looks positively boring in comparison."

"I'd hardly call being an Auror boring. It's what you always wanted to do, isn't it?" She continued after a nod from Harry. "Well then, I'm very happy for you."

He picked up his drink and held it out towards Cho. "To achieving our dreams."

Cho raised her glass and they both repeated his words. "To achieving our dreams." They clinked their glasses and took a sip.

"Thank you, Cho."

She arched an eyebrow. "What for?" she asked him quizzically.

"I imagine you've heard about what happened with Ginny, and you haven't even mentioned it. You're the first person to do that."

Seemingly surprised at the sudden conversation change, Cho seemed unsure about what to say. "I have to admit I heard. It's none of my business, and that's why I didn't say anything."

"I wish more people thought the same."

Cho gazed at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry, I can't imagine what that must be like."

"It's a lovely mix of emotions. Humiliation, heartbreak, anger, sadness, I think I've felt them all."

"Well, if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here," Cho told him while rummaging in her bag. She pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment and started writing.

"Here's my address. I'd like it if we kept in touch."

Harry smiled. "I'd like that too, Cho. Would you like to go for a drink on Friday?"

The pretty smile that formed on her face reminded him of why he'd liked her so much back at Hogwarts; the girl really was breathtakingly beautiful. His heart soared at her next words.

"I'd like that. This time, I'll try not to cry all over you," she joked.

Harry chuckled. "I'd appreciate that, and I'll try to do the same," he remarked dryly, making Cho grin.

"I wouldn't mind if you did. I'm not known as the mother of my group of friends for nothing."

"I'll remember that, but I'd rather hold on to my dignity as much as I can."

Cho finished her drink and reached for her coat and scarf. "Well, this was fun, Harry. I'm glad we ran into each other."

"Me too; this was turning out to be the day from hell, but meeting you again changed that."

"I'm glad I helped. So, I'll see you on Friday, then."

"I'll pick you up at seven if that's okay?"

"That's fine. Bye, Harry."

She leant in to place a kiss on his cheek, making Harry grin like a teenage boy receiving attention from his crush. "Bye, Cho."

Without another word, she turned and walked out of the door. Harry finished his drink with a grin and put on his coat. Instead of returning to his home, he decided to Apparate to Ron and Hermione's house to tell them the good news. He felt like he was a fifteen-year-old without a care in the world. Life was suddenly full of possibilities, and he intended to make the most of them.


End file.
